Path loss (PL) estimation between a base station and user equipment (UE) allows the UE to efficiently manage its transmission power for uplink transmission. And in LTE (long-term evolution), PL is always estimated based on a cell-specific reference signal (CRS). However, CRS-only based PL estimation is not flexible for a new radio (NR) system. As such, more specific path loss estimation measurements and methods would be welcomed by the industry.